


Forrest and the Swan (aka tater tot queen & nugget champ)

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: My short Ellick fics posted on Tumblr all in one place.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 62





	1. Ruin My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here begins the short fics I originally posted on tumblr 🙏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking up is hard...especially when you can't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote while listening to the song Ruin My Life by Zara Larsson

“This can’t happen again.” 

Nick chuckled at her words but there was no humor behind it. “Like I couldn’t figure that out myself.”

She bit her lip, keeping her comments to herself as he pulled his pants up and pulled his shirt back on all without even giving her a glance. 

“I just- we broke up Nick..broken up doesn’t mean practically ignoring each other and then coming to the others apartment to have sex.”

He scoffed. “Ellie, _you’re_ the one who started this _and_ you’re the one who wanted to break up so you know what?” Nick spun around, hurt written all over his face making her heart clench. “I’ll just stop ruining your life, how about that.”

With a mumbled ‘see you at work’ he stormed out of her apartment. 

Ellie got up from the couch, shuffling towards the door about to open it..to what? Run after him? Instead her hand froze on the doorknob. She sighed and rested her forehead against it.

“But I want you to ruin my life..” She whispered, her emotion filled voice seeming to carry in her empty and now cold apartment.

A week more of mostly ignoring each other at work unless in front of Gibbs while working a case, and Ellie found herself once again alone with Nick except this time they were in an empty hallway, the orange walls feeling as if they were closing in on her from the look on Nick’s face.

“Things have to change.” He mumbled. “I can’t keep doing this Ellie.”

She sucked in a breath sharply. “W-What do you mean?”

Nick sighed. “Seeing you everyday is..slowly killing me, and this whole quick desperate-like sex isn’t healthy for us.”

“You never seem to have a problem with it when it happens.” She said a little harshly.

“You’re right.” He said softly, stepping in front of her. His eyes were soft as he moved a piece of hair away from her face before cupping the side of her neck with his hand. “But it has to end Ellie, because this _isn’t_ what people who are broken up do especially for two people who still have feelings for each other.”

Ellie closed her eyes hearing his unsaid ‘yet you still ended us’. 

She kept her eyes shut even as she felt his forehead press against her’s. “I’m transferring to another team.”

“Where?” She whispered.

“Los Angeles.” 

A whimper escaped her lips.

His lips pressed against hers gently before pulling away.

“Goodbye, Ellie.”

When she was finally brave enough to open her eyes, he was gone.

And so was her heart,

Time passed agonizingly slow after he left.

Ellie walked along the path in the park on a chilly fall day, her eyes focused on her phone which meant she didn’t see the indent in the ground. A gasp left her mouth as she fell forward, waiting for the impact to happen.

Only it never did. Ellie scrambled back from the arms that grabbed her. She forgot how to breathe when seeing who saved her from a sure to be nasty fall.

“Nick..” She whispered brokenly. 

Three years later..and she still felt her heart jump as he smiled at her. _Three years of not seeing him, three years of not talking to him_ her mind reminded her.

“Long time no see, Ellie.”

“W-What are you- y-you-” Ellie felt like her brain had short circuited, a feeling only he ever made her feel.

“You seeing anyone?”

She gaped at him. “What? No-”

“Good,”

Ellie gasped seconds before his lips crashed to hers, his hands gripping the sides of her neck. She whimpered against his lips, kissing him back desperately as if his kiss put the pieces of her heart back together.

Her heart returned.


	2. Heaven

_Everybody’s talking about heaven like they just can’t wait to go  
Saying how it’s gonna be so good, so beautiful  
Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain’t convinced  
‘Cause, I don’t know how, I don’t know how heaven, heaven  
Could be better than this_

Nick couldn’t help but stare at her. Maybe it was creepy of him but there was something beautiful about seeing her in sweats, his t-shirt, blonde hair spread out on the pillow, any makeup wiped clean off her face. 

He remembered back when they first started spending nights together, she would be self conscious about the way she looked and dressed to bed. Ellie was confident in herself, but it was during those times that he learned she wasn’t completely confident like he thought. 

Thankfully he ended up convincing her he thought she was beautiful no matter what, because he didn’t know how he’d gone his life without the sight in front of him. 

“Are you staring at me again?” Ellie mumbled, voice filled with sleep.

“No,”

“Yes.”

“Maybe.”

Ellie chuckled, her eyes slowly opening. She gave him a sleepy smile that made him grin. 

“We have work in the morning, you weirdo. Get some sleep.” 

Nick groaned. “Can we just lay here all day tomorrow?”

Ellie grinned, shifting herself closer to him so he could pull her against him. “I wish.”

“…So does that mean we can stay in bed all day our next day off?”

“Deal.”


	3. What Ifs

_What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it’s meant to be  
What if I ain’t one of them fools just playin’ some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it’s our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I’d go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away_

They stood in the middle of her living room with their gazes locked on the other. Nick refused to look away, afraid that if he did the moment would be ruined and he’d have to wait god knows how long for another opportunity. 

“It never ends happy for me.” Ellie whispered, her voice breaking with emotion.

“What if this time it does?” 

“And what if I have to say goodbye to you like Qasim?” She sniffled, her eyes watery. “It’d break me Nick..you’re-” She breathed deeply. “-you’re my best friend.” 

Nick took a step closer almost expecting her to back away. “What if we’re made for each other?”

“Nick..”

“I want you Ellie, in every way possible.” 

“I want you too Nick. but what if-”

“No.” Nick stood in front of her now, his hands on her cheeks. “We can say all the what ifs we want, but I _know_ we’re meant to be. I felt _something_ for you from the beginning even when you had your gun pointed at me and I’ll be damned if I let us never happen just because you’re scared.” He rested his forehead against hers, his hands moving to her waist. “I understand why, but if you don’t take the jump how will you ever know?”

Ellie gripped his shirt tightly. “I felt something too.” She admitted. “I just didn’t know what it was.”

“What if..I loved all the what ifs away?” 

She looked at him, her expression almost hopeful. 

Nick used the hands on her waist to pull her closer, slowly leaning in to give her a chance to pull away. Seconds later his lips met hers. Ellie’s grip on his shirt loosened and her arms were wrapped around his neck. It went from a simple kiss to years of tension finally coming to the surface as they gripped each other tightly when the kiss deepened. 

Little did both of them know, it _was_ their last first kiss. 


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serial Killer AU

_She's got lions in her heart_   
_A fire in her soul he's a got a beast_   
_In his belly that's so hard to control_   
_'Cause they've taken too much hits, taking blow by blow_   
_Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode_

From where she stood the heat from the fire seemed to wrap itself around her like a blanket. She tipped her head back and breathed in the smell of smoke. Her lips turned upwards into a smirk when the sounds of screams reached her ears.

Payback never sounded so sweet.

“Babe.” 

Ellie turned her head, her partner in crime watched her with a heat in his eyes that had nothing to do with the fire.

“Any trouble?” 

Nick shook his head. “None. Cops will be too busy to even bother comin’ yet.” 

“I hope you didn’t get too much blood in the car.” Ellie gave him a pointed look. “It was a bitch to clean last time.” 

Nick looked at her with a smug grin. “Don’t worry, I was a good boy this time.”

She snickered. “You? Good?”

A wicked glint flashed in his eye as he pulled her against him. “You’re right, I’m _never_ a good boy.”

Ellie grinned. “Just the way I like it.”

Nick laughed, crashing their mouths together in kiss that had her toes curling. Her hands slid under his jacket, a wet substance meeting her fingers. 

When they pulled away breathlessly, Ellie opened his jacket to see blood splattered all over his shirt.

“Well at least it wasn’t in the car.”

Nick gave her a wink. “I did promise.” 

“We should be getting out of here.” Ellie looked at the still burning house, the screams had long since stopped now but the fire was still raging. 

Nick draped his arm across her shoulders, leading her back to where he left the car. 

Ellie felt nothing but peace as she walked away from the burning house where her abusive bastard of an ex husband had lived. 

It was Nick’s turn to pick their next target. 


	5. According to You

_According to you  
I’m stupid, I’m useless,  
I can’t do anything right.  
But according to him  
I’m beautiful, incredible,  
he can’t get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I’m funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

Ellie had been walking down the street heading to meet Nick at their favorite coffee shop when she spotted him through one of the restaurant windows. 

Jake sat at a table with a blonde woman, both of them looked to be having a great time. It was the first time she seen him since their divorced was finalized. 

She watched Jake reach over and grab the woman’s hand, Ellie caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger. 

A scoff escaped her mouth. Ellie wished the woman good luck. 

She remembered everything from their relationship clearly including the way Jake was a different person behind closed doors. In public he was nice almost shy, and Ellie kept her happy face up making sure to tell everyone how great he was when it was needed. She thought being married to him meant it was supposed to _stay_ that way, she didn’t see how unhealthy their relationship was until he cheated and she had time away from him to think clearly about their relationship. 

_“Seriously Ellie? I thought you were supposed to be smart.”_

_Ellie clenched her hands tightly around the broom in her hand. She wanted to scream at him that it was just a plate, no matter how much his mom had spent on it for their wedding present set._

_“You’re so stupid sometimes! My mom paid a lot for that set.”  
_

_“It was an accident.” Ellie said, not looking at him as she continued to sweep up the mess.  
_

_“You can’t do anything right.” Jake pointed to the dinner she tried to make and accidentally burnt. “Like this, it’s not that hard to cook Ellie.”  
_

_She hated when he used that tone of voice. It was a soft tone as if it was meant to comfort her but he was always insulting her when it was used._

_“We can just order take out.”  
_

_Jake sighed. “It’s a wonder you aren’t fat.”_

_Ellie blinked to keep away her tears._

Ellie took one last glance at the couple before moving on. 

It didn’t take her long to reach the coffee shop. She looked in before going to the door, Nick was sitting at their usual table in the corner with their order already in front of him. 

She walked inside, thanking the older man that held the door open for her. Ellie couldn’t help the smile on her face as she sat across from him.

“I already ordered.” Nick said, pushing her still hot coffee and food towards her. Her favorite bagel and muffin, their cinnamon sticks that she loved, and a small box of mini donuts that she knew he liked to share with her. 

Her mind floated back to the memory of Jake. While he always made comments about how much she ate, Nick was usually the one giving her the food. Unlike Jake, Nick was always fascinated at how much she ate and found it amusing, never making a comment about her weight. 

“Thanks.” Ellie smiled brightly at him, Nick grinned back as he popped a mini donut into his mouth. 

Nick had finished his coffee and food way before her and at first fiddled around with his phone but got bored with it and instead sat there watching her. Ellie swallowed what she had in her mouth and shifted in her seat noticing his gaze.

“Uh…what? Do I have something on my face?”

Nick grinned. “No, just thinking about how beautiful you are.”

Ellie felt her cheeks heat a little. If someone told her when Nick first joined the team that he would be cheesy and sweet, she would have laughed in their face but the man constantly made her blush with his comments.

“You do realize I’m eating right?” Ellie said with a little chuckle.

Nick shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Okaaay.” Ellie looked at him oddly. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“You.” Nick gave her a cheeky grin. “Like always.”

Ellie grinned back before going back to finishing her food. 

A few minutes later they walked out of the coffee shop. Ellie and Nick’s intertwined hands swinging a little between them. 

Nick suddenly squeezed her hand a little tighter then normal making her stop short. 

“What’s wrong?” She looked at him and noticed he was looking at something behind them. 

“Nothing.” Nick said, pulling his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulder pulling her against him. Ellie wrapped hers around his waist, breathing in his cologne that filled her senses. 

She didn’t know what he saw behind them but didn’t want to question him about it as he placed a kiss against the side of her head. Ellie sighed happily and leaned against him while they continued walking. 

* * *

Ellie remembered the day a few weeks ago when she saw Jake through a restaurant window, how it caused her to reflect on their relationship. 

And now instead of seeing him through a window, he was standing right in front of her in a gym of all places (which was thankfully emptying out as the gym closed soon). 

She was standing in the little lobby the gym had waiting for Nick to get done in the locker room when Jake came walking out looking at his phone but stopped short when he caught sight of her. 

“Ellie!” Jake said, surprise clear in his voice.

“Jake.” Ellie tried to keep her tone civil enough but all she wanted to do was _hit his face_. 

“So I see you’re finally taking my advice to work out more.”

Ellie gaped at him a little. “Excuse me?!”

“You know, you eat so much, you have to balance it out somehow.” Jake smiled at her like he wasn’t just insulting her.

“Yes I ate _so much,_ yet still weighed nothing. Makes sense Jake.” Ellie said sarcastically but he didn’t seem to catch on, no surprise there. If there was one thing about Jake it was he didn’t exactly pick up on social cues even with his job.

“You look great.” He started grinning. “Wanna go get a drink? Catch up?”

“No.” Ellie clenched her jaw, thinking back to when she saw him through that window with who was obviously his fianceé, and now he was trying to go out with _her?_ It looked like the cheater was still a cheater. 

“Why not?” Jake took a step closer. “I was the best thing you ever had Ellie, we can go back to how things were-”

Ellie threw her head back in laughter. Jake looked offended and a bit confused.

“Best thing I ever had?!” Ellie tried to control her laughter. “Jake you were the _worst_ thing. All you ever did was insult me, and you played the doting perfect husband in public but really you were nothing but a _bully._ Unlike you, I actually have someone in my life that accepts me for me and instead of criticizing what you would consider flaws, he considers them part of the reason why he loves me.” Ellie got in his face, venom practically dripping from her words. “Let me make this very clear to you Jake, _I don’t want you_.”

An angry look appeared on his face, one she seen plenty of times. Ellie had a flash of remembering all the times she seen it and it would make her heart race thinking he would actually hurt her.

She reacted before she could even stop herself.

Her knee lifted, and with strength learned in training and from her brothers, hit its target. A strangled noise left Jake’s throat as he dropped to his knees. 

Ellie smirked. “In case my words weren’t enough for you..” 

She turned and walked away leaving Jake gasping on the ground, only to stop short a little distance away when she noticed the person standing there.

“Nick!” 

Nick was causally leaning against the wall, a cross between a grin and smirk on his face. 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough.” Nick chuckled. “Good job, babe.”

Ellie rolled her eyes playfully. “And you didn’t want to step in?” She actually expected him to if they ever ran into Jake, with his whole macho alpha male attitude. 

Nick shrugged. “Of course I wanted to, but I know you had it handled.”

She smirked. “Damn straight.”

Nick laughed loudly, smirking himself again when he looked behind her to see Jake finally getting up off the ground.

“Just uh one more thing.”

“What’s that?” Ellie raised an eyebrow as Nick took out a walkie talkie.

“It’s go time, Sam.” Nick said into it, a wide grin on his face.

“What are you-”

A sudden banging noise sounded behind her, making her jump back into Nick as she spun around. Ellie felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open at the sight before her. She turned around just in time to see two buckets full of what looked like slime fall from above Jake, landing right on him. 

Jake stood there in shock, something that sounded like a strangled scream coming from him. 

Nick was laughing so much behind her as he quickly led her out of the gym lobby that she wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

Ellie still had her mouth open. “What the hell was _that_?” 

“That my dear Ellie..” Nick tried to control his breathing. “Was my way of getting back at him.” 

“Wait but…I literally only _just_ ran into him!”

“Did I forget to mention my buddy owns this gym?” Nick said like it was no big deal.

“Uh… _yes_!” 

He shrugged. “Well I caught sight of Jake in the locker room and quickly went to Sam and formed the plan, we filled the buckets with slime, hauled them up top, and all Sam had to do was wait for Jake to stay in a spot, set up the buckets, and wait for my signal.”

Ellie gaped at him. “And…this Sam, just so happened to have slime laying around?!”

“I didn’t say my buddy was _normal_ , Ellie.”

“I…I can’t even..” Ellie found herself speechless. 

“You’re welcome.” Nick smirked. He threw his arm around her shoulders. They both turned to watch as a still slime covered Jake miserably walked to his car, leaving a trail behind him as he went.

Ellie tried not to laugh. She really did. 

It took them a bit to control their laughter enough to drive home. 


	6. can't fight this feeling

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

Going out together after a hard case became a usual thing and while Nick was all for it, he hated it now when they went out for drinks. 

Ever since he realized his feelings for Ellie.

It was at these bars or other places to drink they went to that Nick was forced to watch as guys came up and flirted with her. It was rare that she would pay them any mind, usually she would blow them off easily enough.

Except it seemed for tonight. 

Nick started cursing himself for being afraid to tell her how he felt when he caught sight of her laughing with a guy, and it was a genuine laugh not the fake one she sometimes did until they got bored and left to find another girl.

His stomach twisted in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager and seen Sofia walking down their school hallway laughing with her first boyfriend. 

Watching so intently, he noticed when they obviously exchanged numbers.

Nick took out his phone and sent McGee a text telling him he wasn’t feeling good and left. And he didn’t even have to lie. His eyes trailed to her one last time before he went out the door.

The guy was whispering something in her ear that made her throw her head back in laughter.

He was out the door not even a second later.

Two weeks later and Nick was running out of excuses to not stay at his desk. 

He found out their next day of work that Ellie and this guy Liam seemed to hit it off. Whenever they weren’t working a case, Ellie was either texting him or talking about him to a curious and excited Kasie and Sloane. Nick eventually started making excuses to not be at his desk as much as possible but he knew there was only so long he could do it for. 

But if he had to listen to her go on about how _great_ this guy was, he would explode.

Nick spent a lot more time at the gym in the meantime, it wasn’t like he could go punch the guy instead. Which, was where he was at the moment.

His fist hit the bag harder than the one before.

“Nick?” 

Damn. He knew he shouldn’t have used the NCIS gym. 

“What’s up?” Nick didn’t look at her as he continued to throw punches.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

He clenched his jaw. Of course she noticed his odd behavior, though he figured she was too wrapped up in _Liam_ to notice.

“I’m fine, I’ve just spent a lot of time at my desk lately and it was driving me crazy.” 

Ellie made a ‘Hmm’ noise hinting that she didn’t buy it. “I’ll let it go for now…” Great. “Liam wants to take everyone out to dinner-”

“Can’t.” Nick said, punching the bag harder once more. 

“Uh why?” She asked. “He’s a nice guy, Nick. I really want you all to get to know him.”

Nick had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold in his scoff. 

Another hard hit to the bag.

“Lucia wanted me over for dinner tonight.” He told her, the lie flowing out of his mouth easily.

“Oh.” Ellie frowned. “Some other time then.”

“Yeah..some other time.”

Ellie gave him one last look before leaving.

Nick started to continuously hit the punching bag, only stopping when he ran out of energy. He slipped off the gloves, cringing at the slight ache in his hands. Apparently he was hitting the bag harder than he thought. 

A month. A month they had now been seeing each other. 

Nick didn’t even care as he sat against the back wall of the men’s bathroom. Usually he’d be disgusted sitting on a bathroom floor but there were a lot of things he was doing different lately that came along with the crushing feeling in his chest.

He couldn’t take seeing Ellie’s bright smile any more and part of him hated himself for it. She was his friend and he should be _happy_ that she was happy even if it wasn't because of him but- he never did claim to be perfect.

Nick shut his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. Why couldn’t he have told her how he felt? Now if he did, he’d probably look like an ass since she was so happy with someone else. 

For the first time in years, he felt weak. He remembered how emotions never got to him like this, when he seemed to have a heart of stone. It only took one person to break it all down. 

And now his heart was breaking for the first time since Sofia. 

Two months. 

Nick was packing up his bag.

A break was what he needed to get his head back on straight. 

A knock on his door made him freeze. He knew exactly who it was. 

Nick pulled it open, Ellie shoving past him but froze when she saw his packed bag. 

“So it’s true.” She spun around to face him. “You’re taking the assignment.” 

He nodded. “It’s a great opportunity.”

“You’ll be gone for at least three months.” Ellie whispered.

“What? You gonna miss me?” Nick teased, plastering a fake smile on. 

Ellie suddenly wrapped her arms around him. “Yes.”

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter against him. Ellie buried her face in his shoulder. Nick swallowed roughly feeling as if he was about to choke on his emotions. 

When they finally pulled away, Ellie’s cheeks were wet while his eyes were wet with tears he refused to let fall. 

“It’s not goodbye, Ellie.” He reached up and wiped her cheeks. “It’s just a see you later.” 

“Doesn’t feel like it.” She said softly. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

Four months later Nick was walking back into his apartment. He sighed and threw his bag on the couch. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and sleep knowing he was supposed to have a meeting with Vance and probably Gibbs in the morning. 

Which also meant seeing Ellie for the first time in four months. Nick hadn’t even talked to anyone on the team with it being unsafe to do so. 

Nick rubbed his hand down his face as he walked into his bedroom. 

Only to stop short at the sight before him.

Ellie was in his bed curled up under his blankets, one of his pillows wrapped in her grip. 

_What the hell?_

He walked over to the bed, slowly sitting down beside her. 

“Ellie..” He whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly.

A whimper left her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. 

“Nick?” Her voice was filled with sleep as she tried to blink herself awake. She took another glance at him before shooting up. “ _Nick_?!”

He couldn’t help but smile at her shocked expression. “Yeah..I literally just got in.”

“Oh my god!” Ellie grinned happily as she practically threw herself at him. Nick wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her. 

“Ellie.” Nick slowly unwrapped her from him, ignoring the pang in his heart from doing so.

“What’re you doing here? And in my bed?” 

“I missed you.” Ellie bit her lip. “I um…may have been staying at your apartment most nights..”

Nick gave her a confused look, though a thrill went through him at the thought of her half living in his apartment. “What about Liam? I doubt he would like you sleeping in another guys bed.”

Ellie chuckled. “Nick, Liam and I haven’t seen each other since you left.”

“What?” Nick asked, his voice going to its higher pitch. 

“The day you left…I..noticed my feelings weren’t for Liam.”

Nick swallowed roughly. “Okay..”

“I thought about it…and I realized I was only using Liam as a way to hide what I really felt.”

“Really felt for who?” Nick asked slowly, hope growing in his chest.

Ellie stared at him, smile growing on her face.

“The idiot who is obsessed about his appearance but yet _doesn’t_ clean his bathroom apparently.”

Nick gave her a look but didn’t waste anymore time in kissing her, something he wanted- no _craved_ to do _for so long_. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered when they reluctantly pulled away. “For wasting so much time with Liam and-”

Nick pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I say we leave it in the past at least for now, and keep moving forward.”

An hour later both of them were passed out asleep, their dreams filled with the future they’d now have together.


	7. won't ever change

_You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see  
And that's the one thing that won't change_

Nick watched her from across the room not being able to take his eyes off her as she laughed with Abby who was visiting for a few weeks. He could see the table they were at perfectly from his seat at the bar. 

Everything else going around him was blocked out except her. 

Nick wasn’t paying attention to the guys on the other side of him arguing over the football game the week before, the group of women celebrating a birthday, the group of guys cheering loudly while playing pool, or the women who were eyeing him.

Or the woman who was brave enough to come up to him until he felt her hand on his arm. 

He right away moved his arm from her grip. 

“Hey there handsome.” She purred, batting her eyes at him when she finally got his attention. Or so she thought.

“Yeah hi.” Nick said distracted. 

“What’s a guy like you doing here all alone?”

Nick finally turned to her. She was pretty enough, but he wasn’t interested in the slightest.

“I’m not alone, and I’m not interested.” He told her straight out. 

“Aw come on..” She put her hand on his hand but he quickly moved his hand away the second she touched him.

“Look, I meant it when I said I wasn’t interested.” Nick tried to say it nice enough but couldn’t hide the annoyance in his tone. He forgot how annoying it was coming to bars, while guys were annoying towards woman, the woman themselves could be just as obnoxious. Or at least he thought so. 

If this was 3 years ago Nick would have probably took her up on her offer, but-

His eyes went back to Ellie who seemed deep in conversation with Abby and Kasie (He had no idea she had been watching him and their conversation was about him and the woman)

Ellie had changed that. Sure he'd gone on dates after joining the team but there was no more random woman he’d barely get a name out of.

From the moment he turned around and saw Ellie and Gibbs, she caught his attention. At first it was just thoughts of how beautiful she was, or how nice, quirky, funny, smart. But then his thoughts shifted to a deeper meaning. Soon he was imagining a life with her far beyond coworkers or friends.

Ellie was really the only one he saw anymore, and Nick didn’t think it’d ever change.

“Hey-” The woman said, frustration clear in her voice. 

Nick got up from his seat. “Sorry lady, you’re gonna have to find someone else.”

He walked towards the table, Ellie immediately lighting up when she noticed. 

“Hey, who was that?” She asked. Nick noticed she tried to act casual about it but saw the slight nerves she was trying to hide. 

“Just some woman looking for a hook up.” He told her. 

Their relationship was still new and despite Ellie knowing he would never cheat, he knew she was still worried that she wouldn’t keep his attention for long, While Ellie was a strong and confident woman, Nick knew she still had some insecurities thanks to her asshole ex husband but it only made him like her more than he already did. 

“But I only have eyes for one person.” Nick continued, bending down to kiss her before taking the seat beside her.

Ellie grinned. “Damn straight!” 

She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in for another kiss.

Nick didn’t even register the giggles and squeals from the slightly tipsy Abby and Kasie across from them.

His only focus was on her, and that wouldn’t ever change.


	8. take me to the other side

_Tonight t_ _ake me to the other side_   
_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_   
_Just take me to the other side_   
_I see that sexy look in your eyes and I know_   
_We ain't friends anymore_   
_If we walk down this road_   
_We'll be lovers for sure_   
_So tonight_ _Kiss me like it's do or die_   
_And take me to the other side_

It was supposed to be another one of their nights where Ellie tried to educate him on all the movies he missed out on over the years but as the night went on, Nick realized he had a hard time keeping his eyes on the screen. 

How was he supposed to pay attention when Ellie was sitting close to him on his couch in his shirt and a pair of his sweats that she changed into after getting soaked from the rain that was still down pouring outside. Nick never thought he had a weakness for a girl wearing his clothes, or maybe it was just her. Ellie seemed to affect him in a lot of ways.

Ellie must have noticed him staring as she turned to look at him. Nick noticed the look in her eyes. Those eyes trailing over him like his were just doing to her, her eyes lingering. 

He practically felt the air in the room change in the blink of an eye. 

“Ellie..” Nick said, his voice having an edge to it. 

He could see the slight nerves on her face but there was that same heat in her eyes. “Nick..”

Nick moved closer to her his hand going on her knee, slowly edging upwards. “Tell me to stop Ellie, and I’ll stop. There’s no going back if we do this-”

Ellie cut him off as she leaned forward, lips crashing against his own. Nick wasted no time in pulling her against him. 

“If you stop, i’ll tell everyone about the romance books hidden under your bed.” Ellie said a little breathless when they pulled away.

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me.” Ellie smirked, her fingers trailing down his chest. 

Nick gave his own smirk as he stood up from the couch, taking her with him. Ellie laughed, locking her legs around his waist to keep from falling. 

When they woke up in the morning with Ellie in his arms, Nick realized this was how he wanted to wake up every morning.


	9. Thousand Years

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_   
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_   
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Running was something Nick was good at. Either it be actual running or running from the problems in his life.

He may be the guy who had no problem fighting or getting into people’s faces, he was the guy who took a stand when he felt strongly about something. 

Except when it came to his feelings. 

Nick was good at running away and hiding those. 

Eleanor Bishop turned out to be the exception. 

It just took him a while to realize that and by the time he did, Ellie grew tired and became hurt by his push and pull attitude. He knew everything she had been through with Jake and Qasim, and yet he let himself play with her emotions.

She told him she needed space to get over her feelings. The next day came the space she wanted when Vance announced he needed someone to fill in a spot for a year at their office in London. 

One whole year.

Ellie jumped on the opportunity.

And now, Nick was running faster then he ever had in his life.

He barely registered the crowds of people he was pushing through, didn’t hear the things some of them yelled at him. Nothing mattered but reaching her in time.

It seemed like a lifetime before he caught sight of her.

“ELLIE!”

Nick watched as she froze and slowly turned around, her eyes wide at him rushing towards her. 

He was breathing heavily when he finally reached her but he wouldn’t let that stop him.

“Nick..what are you-”

“Don’t go.” 

“Nick..” Her voice shook.

“Don’t go.” He repeated, reaching forward and grabbing her hands making the bag she was holding fall to the ground. Nick pulled on her hands, Ellie not expecting it and still in shock at him suddenly appearing crashed into his chest. “Please..don’t go.”

Ellie’s eyes began to water. “I have to..I can’t keep doing this, Nick. I tried..I swear I tried not to fall for you.” Her voice shook. “But one minute you’re flirting with me and the next it’s some other woman-”

“Ellie.” Nick said forcefully. “You ended up getting under my skin, into my head, and into my heart. Feelings aren’t something I’m good at-”

“You seem to be doing okay right now.” She whispered. 

Nick’s lips lifted for a second. “Because it matters.. _you_ matter, and I should have showed you that instead of treating you like I did.” He took a breath. “I need you to stay, Ellie. If being afraid means losing you, then…I wanna be brave.”

A tear slid down her cheek. “You are brave-”

His watery chuckle cut her off. “I’m supposed to be telling you how sorry I am for being a cold hearted bastard and not thinking of your feelings, and yet you’re defending me against myself?” 

She shrugged but there was a barely there smile on her face. “What can I say, you’re a moron sometimes.”

“Enough of a moron to almost let you walk away.”

“I would have been back.” 

“And risk you not feeling anything for me by then?” Nick scoffed. “No way in hell.”

“Look at me, Ellie.” He said softly, he noticed her take a breath before she lifted her head. Her eyes were swimming with tears but she still looked beautiful to him. “I love you. I’m done being afraid. I want you to stay here, but most of all I want you to stay with me.”

Nick didn’t give her a chance to say anything else as he closed the distance between them, warmth filling him when their lips finally touched. Ellie pulled her hands from his, and instead clutched his shirt. Nick wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

Slowly they pulled away. 

“I love you too.” 

It felt like a thousand years that he loved her and to hear it back- he wanted a thousand more.


	10. One Call Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small LA crossover

_I'm only one call away_   
_I'll be there to save the day_   
_Superman got nothing on me_   
_I'm only one call away_

Nick sat listening to his coworkers joking around with each other, or at least he tried to listen. His eyes kept trailing to his phone that sat on his desk. 

Six months passed since he was asked to transfer temporarily to the OSP office in Los Angeles, they had a full team but were in need of an extra hand as their work load piled on. Their Operations Manager Hetty heard of him somehow and requested him to lend that hand. Vance stressed from recent events, gave Nick no choice even ignoring Gibbs’ dislike for it.

Six months since he seen his team back in DC.

Six months since he seen Ellie in person.

“Hey Torres!” 

His head snapped up to see they were all staring at him waiting for an answer to a question he hadn’t heard.

“Sorry, what’s up?” 

“You alright?” Kensi asked him, coming to stand in front of his desk that was placed next to Deeks’ desk.

Nick cleared his throat. “I’m fine, just been a long day.”

“I hear ya.” Deeks said, stretching backwards in his chair. “I say we all wrap up this paperwork and go get a beer.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Only if we don’t go to that last place you dragged us to-”

“Aw come on! That place was great!”

Callen chuckled shaking his head. “Deeks, the place looked like someone swallowed every neon color they could and spit it back out.”

“It _was_ pretty bright-” 

“Kens! Aren’t you supposed to agree with me?! Being my future wife-”

Kensi snorted loudly cutting him off.

Nick felt his lips twitch up a little at their arguing. Moments like these were a regular thing he learned with this team, but it also made him a little homesick which was something he didn't expect when coming out here. He never was homesick before. 

“You coming with us, Nick?” Kensi asked him right as Eric and Nell came down from OPS ready to head out with the others.

Right as he was about to turn down their offer, his phone rang.

Ellie’s picture flashed up at him.

He didn’t notice the others all sharing a look. 

“Answer it.” Sam told him. “You can join us next time.”

Nick nodded. “See you guys tomorrow.” 

Sam clapped a hand on his shoulder before motioning towards the others. Kensi and Nell gave him small smiles in what he knew was sympathy before they left. 

He took a breath before answering. 

“Hey.” 

_“Hey Nick.”_

Nick frowned at her tone of voice. 

“What’s wrong?”

Ellie chuckled. _“Of course you’d be able to tell..”_

“Of course.” He said, a little cockiness in his voice. 

He didn’t have to be there to know she was rolling her eyes.

_“I just…wish you were here.”_

A sad smile formed on his lips. “I know, me too.”

_“It’s not fair.”_ Ellie whispered. _“I mean, Tim is a great partner but he’s not you-”_

“I miss you too, Ellie.” 

Nick leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. God did he miss her. 

_“Any idea when you’ll be back?”_

He swallowed roughly at the slight crack in her voice hinting that she was holding back tears. Nick’s heart ached. They never admitted their real feelings out loud to each other, but they both knew the other felt something and in the meantime they only grew closer. Ellie became his best friend and confident…but now he was stuck all the way in Los Angeles. 

“No..Vance only gives me his standard ‘soon’ answer, and Hetty barely gives a straight answer for anything in the first place.” 

Ellie sighed. _“This sucks.”_

“I know it does.” Nick rubbed a hand over his face. “But hey, you know I’m only a call away.”

_“Video chat later?”_

“Where else would I be?”


	11. Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gets her favorite food made for her every week, always placed on her desk every Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER ELLICK FIC!!

Ellie quickly walked over to her desk that Friday morning not being able to help the smile on her face when she noticed the container.

Quickly setting down her bag, she eagerly opened it up. Her eyes closed as she breathed the smell of the food in. Roast beef was her new favorite food for the month.

“Roast beef?” McGee asked walking to his desk. Ellie couldn’t help the grin on her face as she nodded. McGee chuckled and sat down.

Every month she had a new favorite food, and every Friday morning she’d come to find whatever food it was on her desk. Unless they had a case, then she never knew when the food was going to show up…but it always did. When it first started she was cautious and made sure to bring it to Abby but there was never anything wrong with the food. Then she and Abby tried figuring out who it was only to find out whoever knew how to cover their tracks so they both figured it must have been one of the agents in the building.

It drove Abby crazy for a while.

And it wasn’t as if she kept her favorite food a secret, she thought of purposely keeping it one except for a few people to narrow it down but she liked coming in to food on her desk.

Of course she never stopped wondering who was doing it. The only thing she did know was that it was a guy. And it was getting harder to ignore the small flutter in her stomach when she thought of someone going through the effort and time to make the food for her. Sure she had guys make her food before, but this was her favorite every Friday.

Ellie was happily munching on her food when Nick and Reeves walked in, arguing about something quickly followed by Gibbs who she noticed shake his head with a small chuckle when he noticed her eating. Gibbs for some reason always found it amusing every time she got the food.

“Ah roast beef this month was it, Ellie?” Reeves teased leaning over from his desk.

“Best I've ever had!” And she wasn’t even lying. No matter the food, it was always the best.

“Smells good.” Nick said, leaning over her desk.

Ellie shot him a glare and moved it away from him. “You can’t have any.”

Nick pouted. “Aw come on, I didn’t have breakfast.”

“Not my problem.” She smirked and took another bite.

Nick gave her a glare before walking over to his desk. McGee and Reeves chuckled while Gibbs shook his head.

Two hours later it was only Ellie left in the bullpen as Nick walked back to his desk from bringing a file to one of the other agents. Nick sat down before he noticed his favorite breakfast burrito placed on his desk. He gave it a confused look before looking up, right at her. Ellie gave him a small smile before going back to her cold case. She didn’t have to look at him to know he was grinning back at her.

* * *

Next month came and on the first Friday of the month, Ellie was happily eating her cheese ravioli while working.

“Are you ever going to find out who it is?” McGee asked.

“I already tried, remember?”

McGee rolled his eyes. “We all know there are other ways than going to Abby.”

“He’s right.” Nick said, leaning back in his chair as he threw a ball in the air. “If you really wanted to find out, you would.”

Ellie huffed. “I do want to. I just..what if I don’t get my food anymore?!”

Both of them laughed, including a laugh from Reeves who popped up from behind the divider.

“Wouldn’t finding out who it is mean you get their cooking every day?”

Ellie’s eyes widened. “Reeves! You’re a genius!”

Three pairs of eyes watched her as she ran off after shoving the last piece of ravioli in her mouth.

“….Are you telling me she couldn’t figure that out for herself sooner?!” McGee said with a laugh.

Nick shrugged. “Who knows what goes on in her head.”

* * *

A week later Ellie was with Abby in her lab. 

They stayed later at work to watch the video from the camera Ellie placed at her desk to see who exactly was leaving her food. They knew to avoid the cameras in the bullpen, but she made sure no one seen her place this camera on her desk.

“Ready for the moment of truth?” Abby grinned widely, practically bouncing.

“I’m a little nervous.” She admitted.

“Aw Ellie!” Abby cooed. “It’ll be someone great, you’ll see!”

Five minutes later, Ellie was still staring at the screen shocked.

“Nick?!” Ellie choked out. “I…I didn’t even know he could cook!”

Abby squealed. “I always thought you two would be super cute!”

“Abby!”

She shrugged. “What? It’s not my fault you two would make cute babies.”

“Oh god I need to sit.” Ellie dropped down into Abby’s desk chair.

“Nick?” Ellie said softly a few moments later. “But he..does that mean..”

“That he likes you?” Abby smiled. “You two are always flirting.”

Ellie sputtered. “W-We do not!”

She felt heat rise in her cheeks, trying to ignore Abby’s knowing stare.

Okay so maybe she knew they flirted a little but this was _Nick Torres_ , she knew the guy two years and never knew of him to be with a girl for longer than a week. Yet, he had been giving her food for four months. Her, the girl who ate too much, the girl who grew up with three brothers and only learned things like makeup and dresses when she got into college, the girl who could chop wood as good as any guy… _oh god_ she liked Nick for months and didn’t even realize it.

“Ladies.” Reeves said, walking into the lab. Abby and Ellie’s eyes widened as they both jumped to close the video still on the screen.

Reeves only laughed. “No need, it’s nothing I didn’t already know.”

“What!” They both shouted.

“You knew it was Nick?!” Ellie yelled, smacking Reeves on the chest.

“Of course I knew.” He raised an eyebrow. “When you had cases and Nick was having trouble getting the food on your desk, I distracted you with something long enough.”

“I’m your best friend!” Ellie pouted. “Why didn’t you tell me it was him!”

Reeves shrugged. “Sorry Ellie, Nick and I may fight but he is still a friend.”

She groaned and dropped back into the chair. “What am I gonna do?”

“Tell him you know.” Reeves told her. “He really does like you Ellie.”

“Kiss him.”

Both of them looked at the goth, Abby bouncing on the heels of her feet. “What? Didn’t he say he was a man of action once?”

Ellie laughed loudly.

* * *

She didn’t even bother to stop at home and change out of her work clothes before she went to Nick’s apartment. 

It was best to do this now before she chickened out.

“Ellie? What’re you doing here?”

“Can I come in?”

Nick moved out of the way for her. She took a quick scan of the apartment, noticing how much it had changed since she was last here to pick him up for work one morning. Last time it was bare and empty except for only what he needed, but now there was more furniture and pictures around the place. She bit her lip to keep from smiling when she noticed one of them was a picture Abby took of them at her last Halloween party.

Ellie turned around to see a nervous Nick, apparently she stared at it longer then she thought if it made him anxious.

“I uh..thought it was time to make it more like home.” Nick cleared his throat and moved toward the kitchen. “Beer?”

“Sure.”

She purposely moved to stand behind him as he grabbed the beers, making him jump as he turned around. Oh man was she making fun of him for this later, the all manly Nick Torres nervous and jumpy because of _her_ of all people.

Ellie grabbed the beers and placed them on the table.

“I know it’s been you, Nick.”

“W-what?” Ellie tried not to laugh, she always found it amusing when his voice got to that higher pitch.

“The food, it’s been you. I had a camera on my desk to catch who it was.”

If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was blushing a little.

“I…I can explain.”

“Oh really.” Ellie chuckled.

Suddenly before she could blink, the nervous look on his face disappeared and in place was a smirk and the once again confident stance he always had.

“Yeah, I can.”

Nick put his hands on her waist, pulling her against him as he bent down. She couldn’t help but melt into him a little when his lips touched hers. Millions of flutters filled her stomach as she fisted his shirt in her hands, kissing him back with as much passion as he gave her.

She didn’t know how long they stood there together but by the time they pulled away her heart was beating fast, and they were both breathing heavy as he still held her against him.

“We don’t have work tomorrow.” She said softly.

Nick smirked. “Is that a hint?”

Ellie laughed and smacked his chest. “I don’t want to go home.”

“Stay then.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead that had her smiling as he led her to the bedroom. “You can change your mind anytime.”

“If this was anyone else.” She told him. And she did mean it. They spent almost every day together, trusted each other with their lives every second, this wasn’t just anyone. “I’m not changing my mind, Nick.”

“Good.”

It was her turn to kiss him when they entered the bedroom, and it was her who made the first move that would lead into the rest of their night.

Hours later she laid there with her head against his chest while he played with their intertwined fingers. It was a simple action but enough for her to realize this definitely wasn’t just one night for him with the relaxed nature and ease it showed her.

“Does this mean you’re cooking me breakfast in the morning?” 

She could feel his chest rumbling from the laughter he was trying to hold in. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	12. Sinners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU idea I had forever ago and posted a snippet of but never got to writing more of, SORRY TO SAY- but I don't think I'd ever continue this..it'd be so much work 😭

Ellie looked around at the people gathered and for the first time in three months she felt the tension in her body slowly slip away. This should be the last place that would do that as she was surrounded by criminals, but as Ellie picked out some of the faces of people she met over the last two weeks, she could forget what they had done in their lives. They each had a reason for being there, and Ellie couldn’t help but see them as people and not just criminals.

Nick Torres stood at the front of the table that held only the inner circle, the role of leader and boss coming off him in waves. Ziva David sat directly to his right as his second-in-command, Tony DiNozzo sat to his left as the next in command, Tim McGee and his wife Delilah who handle anything technical and run the building’s security, Kasie Hines and Abby Sciuto the masters of getting rid of evidence, Jimmy Palmer the one who handles the bodies, and all the way down the table were Jethro Gibbs and Jack Sloane. Gibbs being the original boss, and Jack his second-in-command who although ‘retired’ they still attended meetings. 

Nick’s eyes locked with hers and she found herself back to how she came to stay in the secured building that was headquarters and housed _Sinners_ , a group of criminals who although were known by federal agencies, were able to evade any jail time. They were feared by many, and admired by their competitors. 

_Ellie stared wide eyed at the dead body in front of her. Three months ago her husband had been murdered by this man, but now here he was murdered himself in front of her after he had tried killing her too._

_She slowly lifted her head to see her husbands boss, a man she had secretly fantasized about standing on the other side of the body, the gun still hanging loosely in his hand._

_“Nick- why-” Ellie grabbed his hand he held out to help her up._

_“Jake was one of us, and we take that seriously.” He said. “We look after our own.”_

_“But..I’m- I’m not one of you.”_

_Nick smirked as he stepped closer, his face only inches from hers. “You are now.” He lifted his hand and ran a finger across her cheek, his thumb running along her bottom lip. “And I’d think before you reject my offer..I always get what I want Ellie.”_

_A chill ran down her spine but not in fear._

_Ellie looked in his eyes. “I’m in.”_

When Nick ended the meeting, he came right over to her.

“Ready for your first job?” 

“I’ve been ready.”

He chuckled. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

As Ellie turned to leave the room, Nick watched her with eyes burning in desire. 

A smirk formed on his lips.

He _always_ gets what he wants. 

Licking his lips in anticipation at having her like he wanted since he first laid eyes on her as nothing more than Jake's wife, Nick followed her out of the room.


End file.
